Jacob Cass
Matthew James "Jim" Logan is a pro wreslter better known as Jacob Cass is assigned to the Raw Brand. Early Career Independent Circut(2004-2005) Jacob would start his pro Wrestling Career on the Independent Circut wrestling for promoitons like HCW and JECW under the ring name The Assassin(which he uses those taunts to this day in WWE) which he won both promotions World Heavyweight titles before the companies merged which he became Undisputed Champion, appearing with both belts before he started competing less regularly with HCW. Jacob(as "The Assassin") Would join the MWF(Miracle Wrestling Federation) winning the tag team and heavyweight belts within a month before departing to MWF(Millenium Wrestling Federation) winning it's secondary belt 3 times before signing with Ring of Honor. Ring of Honor(2005) Jacob would debut in ROH(Ring of Honor) as The Ultimate Assassin and would compete against future WWE Champion CM Punk several times before feuding with Samoa Joe and Bryan Danielson before departing from the company after only 5 months after joining. The King(2005-2007) WWE In his early career, Goku would debut in WWE as The King. Teaming with Rey Mysterio, John Morrison and Evan Bourne. Winning the WWE Tag Team Championship 3 times, The King would also have a small, but very well criticly recieved feud with Rey Mysterio which ended with The King getting hit with a 619. After his feud with Mysterio ended, The King would head into a feud with The Big Show, but the feud would be cut short in 2006 as The King was released. TNA Debut, feud with Vegeta and Departure Goku would debut in TNA in March 2009 defeating The Monster Abyss and would go on to start a year-long feud with Vegeta which would end at Slammiversry 2010 with Goku winning. This would be the final apperance of Goku in TNA as he would be released the following day. Return to the Independent Circut(2008-2010) Jacob would return to the Indy Circut competing under The KingThe Assassin and The Ultimate Assassin competing under various promotions before re-sigining with WWE in 2010 Goku and Jacob Cass(2010 - Present) Return to WWE(World Wreslting Entertainment) FCW Goku signed a multi-year deal with WWE in May 2010, his past as The King '''at first was ignored, but after weeks of fans chanting "Hail The King", WWE was forced to say "Goku is The King". Goku was assigned to its Develpomental Territiory FCW(Flordia Championship Wrestling) making his debut he defeated Goldust via Cloverleaf. The following month he would win the FCW Heavyweight Championship after hitting The Bloodline of Kings(later shortened to The Bloodline).And would hold onto the title for 2 months before losing it in a championship forefit match(a match where a title can change hands by any means) after he lost by dq, after not letting off the Cloverleaf after his opponent tapped out. Over the following weeks he attacked various supertstars until his suspension in August 2010. His suspenision was lifted in December 2010, and he returned with a clean shaven look. He would then spend the rest of his tenure in FCW as a heel. In his final full time apperances in FCW he defeated Goldust with a modified Torture Rack(now used by Ezekial Jackson). Debut, World Heavyweight Champion, various feuds and personas Goku was signed to WWE Main Roster in May 2011 and was moved back to its developmental territory FCW, and also was allowed to compete in the independent cirtcut in which he dominatied. He is set to make his on-screen debut after Destination Death. In his In-Ring debut for WWE, Goku defeated Sin Cara. He would make his debut on Smackdown, defeating Mark Henry and would earn an NXT Title Match, defeating Wade Barrett on RAW SuperShow, in a Ladder Match. Goku would then re-start his feud with Vegeta which will start at Vengence 2011. In a Loser gets Fired Tag Team match, Goku picked Drew McIntyre as his parnter against Vegeta and Vince but failed as Drew was pinned by Vegeta. At Survivor Series, Goku will captain a team against Team Vegeta at Survivor Series. At Survivor Series, he defeated TEam Vegeta, last eliminating Vegeta. The night after Survivor Series, Goku cashed in his NXT title match on Big Show, in a triple threat match, also involoving Mark Henry, Goku won the World title forcing Mark Henry to submit. The following night on ECW, Goku changed his hair color to it's natural(black) and mostly shaved head, looking more Randy Orton-like, and growing more facial hair, with this he would debut new silver shades(later changed to black) and more serious attitude compared to his former, fun loving, easy going nature. With his new attitude, Goku dominated new Tag Team Champions Santino Marella and Zack Ryder in a handicap match. With the annoucement of John Morrison's retirement from WWE, Goku used Morrison's finishing move(the running knee to a seated opponent) to pay tribute to Morrison. At TLC 2011, Goku would lose the World Heavyweight Championship thanks to interfirence from Vegeta. The following night on Raw Supershow, Goku suffered his first loss in WWE losing to CM Punk. After losing to Punk, Goku would briefly move to WWE Superstars and team with Alex Riley defeating various jobbers before moving back to Raw SuperShow. Since returning to Raw SuperShow Goku's persona has changed to that of a dark superhero, instead using ''The Spear ''instead of ''The Bloodline ''as a finisher. Teaming with Wade Barrett/The Corre. Jacob Cass and Various storylines(2012) In early 2012, Goku would start teaming with former rival Wade Barrett forming "The Corre" and hunting the Undipusted WWE Tag Team Championship of Primo and Epico. On their first title match, they failed to capture the titles as Rosa got Wade disqualified. The following ECW Goku lost a match which resulted in his firing. The following Smackdown he "returned" going under his real name '''Jacob Cass. His past endevors are now combined as a 3 time tag team champion, a one time US champion and 1 time Intercontinental Champion. He also contintued to team with Wade Barrett. At the Royal Rumble, Jacob and Barrett would win the WWE Tag team Titles from Primo and Epico. Post this win, Jacob would take the underdog role in his hunt for a singles title regin after suffering his second singles loss since reuturning to WWE losing to Cody Rhodes. Jacob would announce he will be competing on ECW RevivaL.''Cass and Wade would defeat Kofi Kingston & R-Truth for the Tag Team Championships. Cass annoucned that he would challenge Edge to a match at WrestleMania 28. Cass and Barrett lost the tag titles to Rated RKO when Barrett was pinned by Orton. During the WWE Draft, Wade was drafted to ECW Revival, following the announcement, Wade and Jacob made a formal announcement of the disbandment of the Corre. Although they are still friends on screen. Following this, he debuted a sweatshirt with The Corre Logo on back. WWE Champion and nWo (2012) After the disbandment of the Corre, Jacob moved to Singles competition, in his first match since being a member of the Corre, he defeated "The American Dragon" Daniel Bryan, which they shook hands afterword. Cass would then start a hunt for the WWE Championship, defeating David Otunga, Triple H, Kane and Dolph Ziggler in live events and normal shows. Cass would earn number one contendership match at Bragging Rights against Sin Cara. Cass would announce he would cash in his title oppourtinity at Money In The Bank 2012. During this time, Jacob would briefly use "Overdrive" by Jim Johnson as his entrance theme, but would go back to "Resistance to Resilance" theme. At Night of Champions, Cass would become the New WWE Champion, in the post match vicotry scene, he would do a Randy Orton pose, showing signs of a heel turn. The following night on Raw, Cass turned heel proclaiming he was better than the fans and hit Ryder with a superkick. At Money In The Bank and the Raw SuperShow following, Cass would defend the title against CM Punk, in a DQ and a draw.On the Nitro Rememerance Night, Cass formed the nWo and attacked Punk. During this time, WWE began promoting Cass as "Undefeated since debuting in WWE.", disregarding his losses to Cody Rhodes and The Undertaker respectivly. At SummerSlam, Cass defeated Cole MacGrath following a run in from the nWo. At Clash of the Champions, Jacob was screwed out of the title after Punk locked in an Andoconda Vice, Earl Hebener called for the bell, despite Jacob not tapping. Jacob was then kicked out of the nWo, and kayfabe fired from Raw. Return and Second WWE Championship Reign (2012 - 2014) Jacob made an unannounced return to Monday Night Raw interupting CM Punk's speech with a new entrance theme, and would follow up with defeating Kevin Nash with an updated finisher. An hour after his match with Nash, Cass had the debut of his new talk show segment ''The Saiyan Shoutout! With his first guest being Wade Barrett. Later in November, Jacob would align himself with DDP, adopting DDP as his mentor and adopting his move set and entrance video. Also during this time, he began calling himself "Silent Snake",and Diamond Dallas Cass(DDC). Cass would start a feud with Christian Cage, after teaming with Cage, Cage attacked Cass, with Cage proclaiming that he was better then Cass. Cass defeated Cage in a Ladder match at TLC, earning himself a title match against CM Punk at the Royal Rumble. During the ladder match against Cage, DDP himself was injured. At the Royal Rumble, Cass defeated CM Punk for the WWE championship, despite interference from The Shield and Paul Heyman. On the March 4, 2013 edition of RAW, on "Old School" Raw, Jacob unveiled a new WWE Championship, it was also revealed Jacob would face Wade Barrett at WrestleMania. At WrestleMania, Cass defeated Barrett. Following his feud with Barrett, Vince McMahon approached Cass, offering his managerial services, which Cass accepted, and Vince assisted Cass in defending the title against Randy Orton by hitting Orton with a chair. Eight nights later Jacob had a grudge match against Daniel Bryan in which he failed to win the match since Vince McMahon had accidentally knocked Jacob off the top rope. Following the match, Jacob hit Vince with a Diamond Cutter. Vince in retaliation endorsed Curtis Axel who attacked Jacob, starting a feud between the two. At Dawn of Destiny, Cass retained the title after McMahon accidentally hit Axel with Cass's belt. At Money in the Bank, Cass ended his feud with McMahon after he put McMahon through the announcers table after retaining his title against CM Punk and Daniel Bryan in a triple threat match. At SummerSlam, Cass defended the title against John Cena. The following night on RAW, Jacob was revealed as the endorsement of COO Triple H, renaming himself "The Chicago Bluehound", following Triple H allowed him to pick his own opponent for Night of Champions, in which Jacob chose his former rival, and fellow former nWo leader, CM Punk in what was deemed to be "their final encounter." At Night of Champions, Cass defeated CM Punk in their I Quit match, only to be attacked directly afterword by Ryback. Seconds later, Daniel Bryan rushed in with the Money in the Bank contract and cashed in on Cass, and proceeded to defeat him for the WWE Championship ending his reign at 231 days. At Battleground, Cass failed to regain the WWE Championship after run ins from The Shield, Ryback and Curtis Axel. Following the match, Cass cut a promo on Mr. Helmsly, calling him a liar, a fraud and a hypocrite and that he wanted a match against Triple H. Following his promo, Triple H named Cass the captain of one of the teams for Survivor Series, calling him Captain Cass. The following night on RAW, Cass held a Saiyan Shoutout, offering anyone a spot on his team, however Triple H interrupted him, allowing Ryback to spear Cass through a table. At the live free pay per view special on RAW, Cass defeated Triple H in a tables ladders and chairs match, to end his feud. Storyline with Zack Blaze, Heel turn and World title reigns (2014) Cass started a feud with Zack Blaze after Blaze last eliminated him from the Royal Rumble match. Cass proceeded to win the WWE Championship at Eliminations Chamber, only to lose it 24 hours later after attacking Blaze after his match with Edge, Cass then invoked his rematch clause for WrestleMania XXX. At WrestleMania, Cass and Blaze fought in a one hour iron man match, which Cass failed to win, due to the score being 9 - 8 - 3. Following the match, Cass handed Blaze the belt, shook his hand and they shared a brotherly embrace as the show ended. Cass turned heel when he shook Zack Blaze's hand, and then proceded to hit him in the head with a chair, and shouted "You think you're better than me?! I'm the Blueblood! I am the greatest! You got lucky you mother fucker!" It was then announced on WWE.com, that Jacob had signed a year's contract extension with the company, which included a title match for any title that he can cash in at any time within a year. Since turning heel and becoming Triple H's protege, Cass has never won a match, having a draw against Blaze and CM Punk, and losing a match to CM Punk via submission. Cass replied to various critics on Twitter, claiming that he's just suffering from a dry spell. At Payback 2014, Jacob Cass failed to defeat Bad News Barrett, however later in the night Triple H scheduled another World Heavyweight Championship match between Cass and then-champion Roman Reigns in which Cass won the title. Cass then retained the title at Battleground against Daniel Bryan. Face turn (2014) On the July 21, 2014 edition of RAW, Jacob Cass was removed from Evolution after weeks of arguing with Triple H when he ordered Russev and Seth Rollins to attack Cass, Angle and Ziggler. Later in the night during his match against Rollins, Cass was attacked by Brock Lesnar. At SummerSlam 2014, Cass became the final World Heavyweight Champion when he won a title unification match and became the first WWE World Heavyweight Champion in the process. =In Wrestling= Moves Finishers *End of the Bloodline(Superkick) *'Silent Injection'(Brainbuster onto the top turnbuckle.) *'Diamond Stunner'(Stunner followed by a cutter) *The End(Stunner)(Usually followed by a Superkick) *The Winds of Change(adopted from Wade Barrett) *Bloodline(WWE)/The Bloodline(of Kings)(FCW) - Argentine_backbreaker_rack, Spin into a power bomb, usually followed by a Cloverleaf *Cloverleaf *Cross_armbar(Later used as a regular move in WWE) * Signitures *Kingdom Breaker(WWE)/Kingdom Killer(FCW) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Facebuster#Belly-to-back_inverted_mat_slam(Later used as a signiture move) *Sharpshooter(later used as a signiture move) *Anaconda_vise(Later used as a signiture move) *Wasteland(adopted from Wade Barrett) Gallery * DSC00028.JPG|Cass entering as WWE Champion after defeating Zack Ryder DSC00021.jpg File:Jake.jpg|Cass entering for his match at the Royal Rumble Category:Champions Category:Raw Superstar Category:Face